thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
M-48 Hercules Battle rifle/DMR
Overview The M-48 Hercules rifle is a recent addition to the UNMC's arsenal. Contrary to the standard HP-45, the Hercules is designed for the marksman. The rifle excels at long range and medium range engagement, with deadly accuracy and range. Although not as widespread as the HP rifles, the M-48 still is favored by many in the field and continues to grow in popularity within the UNMC's ranks. Design The M-48 is based on the design choices of the HP-45, being gas operated and built with familiarity to the older rifle in mind. However, there are key differences in the two rifles. The M-48 is bigger, heavier, and bulkier, meant to be tough and reliable in a wide variety of conditions. Originally, the rifle was meant to be issued strictly to Spec-ops units, but a last minute decision moved the rifle into the standard issue category of the UNMC's weapons. The origins of the rifle can still be seen in its current design, with its curved and sleek shape and optimized systems. The rifle is even designed to be able to accept a huge number of different upgrades, modifications, and attachments for any situation. As such, the Hercules is still used by many in the UNMC Spec-ops units, and even during the current war with the Exohumans, soldiers in the field praise the rifle for being able to cut down enemies from range before they even realize where the shots are coming from. To many in the UNMC, the M-48 is even considered to be a miniaturized sniper rifle in the right hands. History The M-48 was the first military technology developed by Sparta Enterprises, (Which became Sparta Armories after the development of the rifle). The company had presented the weapon in an experimental form (as the XM-48) to UNMC leaders, and immediately impressed many even in the rifle's infancy. The company was given full funding to complete their project under the direction that it was to be issued to Special Operations only, but a mere 5 months into official development the UNMC expanded their demand for the rifle to fit the mold of being another standard combat rifle for widespread use due to the explosion of the EMPIRE attacks across UNMC space. From there, the M-48 received even more funding and the project was able to finish way ahead of schedule, officially introducing its first models into the military in mid 2327. Soldiers gave the rifle a 94% approval rating within its first few months of introduction, and the M-48 was flung into expanded production. The rifle continued to serve those who preferred a more "cautious and patient" alternative to shooting all the way through both the EMPIRE Campaign and the Factions War. Eventually, the M-48 was expanded into multiple other versions, such as the smaller M-48B and the stealth oriented M-48SM. In 2345, the UNMC was forced into the disastrous Human-Exohuman War, but very few M-48 rifles saw action on Earth in the first day. However, as reinforcements arrived in the following days, the M-48 was set to serve the UNMC in yet another great conflict, and continues to prove its worth on the devastated battlefields of Earth. Category:UNMC Infantry Weapons